


Gifts

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: Yule 2k19 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Someone Lives/Someone Dies, Christmas Presents, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: Gabriel and Lucifer Have a Special Surprise for an Expecting-to-be-Alone Sam.Yule Day 5. Prompt: Gifts.
Relationships: Gabriel/Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: Yule 2k19 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576969
Kudos: 23





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5! Merry Christmas to those who celebrate! And Happy Humpday to those who don't. 
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

Sam had expected he’d be having a lonely Christmas until he returned to the Bunker since he was on his own for this case. Thanks to the centralization of the Bunker, and the new program Charlie had developed for the upgraded computers, all of the Hunters—and Hunter-Adjacents—living in the Bunker had it much easier with finding cases, especially urgent cases.

Hence why most of them were split up. Dean had taken Castiel with him on a short demon check with plans to take the Seraph to Yosemite for the holiday. Garth and Ash were in Louisiana checking on a pack of Loup-Garou who had called for help with a Wannabe Voodoo Priest in their territory. Jo and Jess were in New York hunting down an artifact that was draining the life out of people. Charlie and Kevin were back in the Bunker, running the operation center and uploading more of the library. Adam and Samandriel were visiting Benny so Adam could ask his questions for the Medical training manual he was writing. And Lucifer and Gabriel were in Heaven, visiting and checking on Michael.

Sam was alone in Chicago, on a less urgent salt-and-burn since he broke his ribs fighting a Wendigo. The ghost he was looking for wasn’t being maliciously harmful, merely a nuisance since he appeared on the edge of the road he died on, flickering in and out of view and distracting drivers.

So you could imagine his surprise when he got back from the town library to find that his hotel room had been changed from the simple one person room he’d been in to something out a fantasy novel with his Angels standing next to the bed with a romantic dinner set up for the three of them. They hadn’t dressed up or anything, thankfully, so Sam simply closed the door behind him and walked over to them.

He drew to a stop when each of his Angels snapped his fingers and a pair of small boxes appeared in their hands. Lucifer came forward first, coming to a stop in front of Sam before dropping to one knee as he opened the box in his hands.

From the box, bonding jewelry stared up at him; necklace and bracelet. From thin silver chains hung preserved feathers, a mix of silver and bronze from each of his angels. They were gorgeous pieces, but Sam worried about their delicateness and the roughness of the job.

Gabriel came over and joined Lucifer kneeling before Sam, opening his own box which contained a different set of bonding jewelry, this one leather with the feathers pressed into the leather securely. It made a grin spread on Sam’s face, that his Angels knew him so well.

“Yes,” Sam told them, grabbing both around the bicep to drag them to their feet so he could press excited kisses to each of their faces. He held still for Gabriel to put the leather choker and bracelet on him before he wrapped the smaller Archangel in his arms and pulled him into a deep kiss, near melting into the warring sensations of the heat of the Messenger in his arms and the cold of the Lightbringer at his back.

This was an excellent surprise, and he couldn’t wait to see what else they had in store for him.

**Author's Note:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 
> 
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 


End file.
